internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1921 Goodall Cup
The 1921 Goodall Cup was the sixth edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by New South Wales, who claimed the championship for the third time in total, and the first since 1912. It was the first time the Goodall Cup had been contested since 1913. The series ;Game one 25 July 1921 With three players out of the line up due to influenza, Victoria quickly fell to New South Wales with only 1 goal to their 6. ;Game two 27 July 1921 the second game of the series was easily won by New South Wales, defeating Victoria by a score of 7-2. ;Game three 30 July 1921 New South Wales swept the visiting team Victoria in the interstate series by winning the 3rd and final game by a score of 3-1. Victoria would score in the second half of the game but New South Wales returned by scoring 3 more to defeat Victoria for the third straight game by a score of 6-1. Teams Victoria The Victoria team was made from the following players * Gordon Langridge (Captain) * John Edwin Goodall (Vice Captain) * R. Marks * Andrew Reid * Mitch Harris * Ray Alexander * Ted Molonoy * W. Watkins * Victor Langsford * L. W. Roche * Cliff Webster (Goaltender) New South Wales The New South Wales team was made from the following players * Jack Pike (Captain) * Leslie Reid (Vice Captain) * Jim Kendall * T. Gibson * K. Poulton * H. Ive * C. Gates * J. Lowick * C. Kerr (Goaltender) Player Statistics Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the interstate championship for goals against average. Contemporary accounts 1st match "An interstate ice sports carnival was opened at the Glaciarium last night. There was a large attendance and the hockey match between New South Wales and Victoria provided good sport. The teams were as follow: New South Wales - J Pike (captain), L. Reid, J Kendall, T Gibson, C Kerr, and K Poulton. Victoria:- G Langridge (captain), J Goodall, R Marks, L W Roche, M Harris, V Langsford. Referee: N Joseph. New South Wales won easily by six goals to one. The Victorian team, weakened by the absence of three of its members owing to influenza, lacked the combination of the opposition and were plainly at a loss how to deal with Kendall, the star performer of the match, who scored three goals for New South Wales. Pike (NSW) also showed out well, scoring two goals. Poulton (NSW) also played well. Langsford scored for the visitors..." -''The Sydney Morning Herald, July 26, 1921'' 2nd match "At the Glaciarium on Wednesday night the New South Wales ice hockey team again beat Victoria. There was a large attendance, and keen interest was displayed in the game. The teams were: New South Wales: J Pike (captain), L Reid (vice captain), K Poulton, H Ive, C Gates and J Lowick. Victoria: G Langridge (captain), J Goodall (vice captain), E J Molony, C Webster, V Langsford, and W Watkins. The local men had matters practically all their own way, and won by 7 goals to 2. The scorers were:- New South Wales, J Pike, 5; L Reid, 2; Victoria, Langridge 2." -''The Sydney Morning Herald, July 29, 1921'' 3rd match "The third successive win against Victoria was placed to the credit of the New South Wales Ice Hockey Club at the Sydney Glaciarium on Saturday night. The visitors showed improved form, but the local players attacked consistently and won by 3 goals to 1. The New South Wales Scorers were J Pike, H Ive and K Poulton; while G Langridge scored for Victoria. -''The Sydney Morning Herald, August 1, 1921'' References *''The Sydney Morning Herald'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1921 in ice hockey